


Please, Don't Leave My Side

by Fe_Araneae



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Episode 7 compliant, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29623971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fe_Araneae/pseuds/Fe_Araneae
Summary: “Langa…” he breathlessly says, and it hurts, everything hurts as he feels this inferiority, this feeling of fear. “It’s unreachable...”Reki hates this feeling. He’s scared at the fact that the only thing he was proving was the exact opposite of what he wanted. That he was inferior to Langa, that Langa was going on ahead, that Langa was going to leave him.orAs Reki falls into a pit of self-doubt and fear of Langa leaving him, he decides to walk away from Langa in the rain to prevent any more attachment. After all, the closer he got, the harder it was to let go, and no matter how much he wanted to be by Langa's side, he knew he couldn't. Langa on the other hand doesn't let Reki walk away and ends things there.orA Fix-It of sorts of episode 7
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 18
Kudos: 304





	Please, Don't Leave My Side

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic ever and I did my best to write how I wanted a fix-it of some sorts, even if I know that these two dorks wouldn't really have a romantic scene. I hope you guys enjoy it!

Reki would be lying to himself if he said he didn’t like Langa in a romantic sense. As months passed by, the more they skated, the more they hung out, the more Reki found himself constantly drawn to Langa. Langa meant a lot to him, meant so much. The blue-haired boy was someone Reki couldn’t help but be attached to especially since they’ve been stuck together by the hips. He loved everything Langa did and couldn’t stop the heavy surge of overwhelming happiness just being with him. 

Langa was someone who became his best friend and romantic interest, but if the latter is ignored, Langa was just someone important to Reki. 

After his friend in the past had gotten injured, he hasn’t been able to make other close friends who shared the same passion Reki had for skating. But that all changed when he met Langa. 

Now, Reki couldn’t help but be drawn to the blue-haired boy who was always determined to get a skating trick down, and who also shared the immense passion and interest Reki had when it came to skateboarding. Not only that, Reki loved seeing Langa grow each day, honing his skills. It was something Reki found satisfying, seeing Langa’s scrapes and bruises pay off when Langa can perform a trick he’s been practicing on. The accomplished smile and look of fulfillment Langa gives him is one that takes Reki’s breath away and one that Reki can’t help but give a giddy smile back. He was able to teach Langa about skateboarding, about his hobby and passion, and Langa returns the same amount of passion at him each and every day he practices. 

So, it only makes sense Reki is proud when Langa is soaring in the air, is skating daringly more than any skater usually does in S. He loves hearing the praises, loves watching the shocked and awed expressions other skaters get watching Langa. He feels a sort of accomplishment. After all, he taught Langa about skateboarding, and seeing his student improve and being acknowledged gave Reki only a sense of pride. 

At least that’s...what he thought. 

It’s different now. 

But then, Cherry and Miya talk about Langa’s abilities the moment the blue-hair takes flight once more in the air. Reki of course watches and instead of the feeling of awe he gets seeing Langa in the air, he gets the cold feeling of realization the more Cherry and Miya point out how Langa has the capability of skating at a national level, and Reki’s throat suddenly feels dry. He excuses himself for a drink as Miya calls his name out with concern.

As Reki walks over to where his drink is, he can’t help but overhear the skaters having a conversation on the side. 

“Snow is really amazing!” One says, and Reki couldn’t help but agree more.

“Yeah! He’s absolutely, totally awesome!” Another says, and Reki’s drink suddenly doesn’t taste as pleasant. He can’t help the prickling feeling of annoyance under his skin from those praises. Praises Reki himself would be excited out as well, would be proud of. But instead, it felt irritating.

“More like, who’s that redhead who’s always with Snow?” Reki pauses sipping his drink, ears ever as attentive. They’re talking about him. 

“No idea, do you know?” Another skater scoffs at the question. 

“Oh, that guy’s some lowlife that just hangs out with him?”

Suddenly, Reki feels as if a cold bucket of water was dumped on him as his heart sunk. 

Lowlife? Is that really what they thought of him? He’s the one who taught Langa about skateboarding. He’s the one who taught the tricks Langa likes to pull off. So why-?

Reki’s breath hitches, suddenly hearing Shadow’s words from earlier.

_‘Let me tell you. People aren’t taking notice of you.’_

‘ _So that’s it_ ’, Reki thinks pathetically. He was being overshadowed by Langa, someone who just picked up this hobby that Reki’s been doing longer, someone who just learned a few months back and was now excelling at the very thing Reki loved the most. 

After that, Reki feels himself falling into a state of desperation, of wanting to prove that he can be like Langa, that he isn’t falling behind, that he’s on the same level as the very person he introduced skating to and taught. 

So he practices, tries to mimic the exact stunt Langa first pulled off as they skated off to the Big Woods Course. Reki knows, knows he can do it, in a few attempts too. Maybe three, no, five attempts, he’s confident enough to say he can, he _will._ So, he tries, tries to fly, tries to reach the height Langa pulled off with quick ease. Only for him to meet the ground and let the impact of his fall remind him he couldn’t. 

As he tries once more, he feels the wind being knocked out of his lungs, vision slightly blurry as he gazes at the red star. Reki’s eyes are stinging as he reaches an arm out, trying to reach out at that damn red star. 

“Langa…” he breathlessly says, and it hurts, everything hurts as he feels this inferiority, this feeling of fear. “It’s unreachable...”

Reki hates this feeling. He’s scared at the fact that the only thing he was proving was the exact opposite of what he wanted. That he was inferior to Langa, that Langa was going on ahead, that Langa was going to leave him.

Reki places his forearms above his eyes and he lets out a pained whine as tears start to roll. 

Langa was born with raw natural talent Reki wasn’t blessed with, and because of that, Langa would go forth and pursue greater heights without him. Langa would soar in the skies as Reki remained grounded. 

It was already late at night when Reki had called it quits for his poor excuse of attempts at trying to recreate Langa’s skating from earlier. The rain was beginning to pour harder and Reki couldn’t help but ignore the feeling of his clothes becoming soak as he walked down the low illuminated road. All he could feel at the moment was dread and the pit of fear in his stomach. 

What he thought would just be a few attempts at skating turned to a dozen, and even then, as his fingertips failed to reach that red-painted star, as he continued to fall and feel the air get knocked out of his lungs, he only continued to prove to himself just how far behind he was from Langa. That he was nothing more than someone inferior than the blue-haired boy. That alone broke something in Reki. His failed attempts were enough to tell him, Langa was going to leave him, leave his side. Why would Langa stay with someone who couldn’t even stand on the same level he can. 

  
  


As Reki continued to walk, the lamppost lighting his way illuminated a figure just a few feet away. Amber eyes slightly widened at the sight of a soaked Langa, looking off in the distance and unbothered as he stood in the rain. Immediately, Reki can feel the heavy feeling in his stomach grow as he takes in Langa’s presence as a reminder of how he’s falling behind his best friend. He didn’t want to see Langa, not know, so he does what he thinks would be the best. He turns around, tries to walk away before Langa notices, but of course, fate wanted him to keep feeling the depression he was starting to go through. 

  
  


“Reki!” Langa calls out, causing the red-haired boy to stop in his tracks and turning to the side, not facing the blue-haired boy who runs over to his side. “Welcome back.”

Reki can’t stop the bitter feeling he feels as he hears the gentle and warm tone Langa has calling out his name and welcoming him back. It was only going to make things harder for Reki to accept everything he’s realized about Langa and him. 

  
  


As for Langa, he takes the sight of Reki, the redhead's signature headband missing, fiery red hair that was usually messy was damp and down. Langa also takes note of the white shirt Reki is wearing and how it’s covered in dark smudges of dirt. He gives Reki a worried look. Why exactly does the red-head look so...worn out? Exhausted? 

“Do you need something?” Reki says, voice devoid of all the enthusiasm it usually carries. He really didn’t want to be here. Not right now. Not in front of Langa.

Langa slightly feels a shiver run through his spine at how off-putting Reki’s voice sounded. 

“Adam is hosting a tournament,” Langa informs, expression as worried as ever. 

Reki grips the skateboard in his right hand as soon as Langa mentions the name of that person. That same person that injured Reki himself and Reki hates how he catches a hint of excitement laced in Langa’s voice. 

“So?” Reki asks knowing full well what Langa’s intentions are. He’s not stupid. He saw the footage of how Langa went head-on against Adam. The look of confidence and thrill Langa had. It only makes sense what Langa was trying to say by mentioning Adam’s tournament. But even though Reki knew this, a part of him didn’t want Langa to say anything. He didn’t want that confirmation, because then...then that would mean Langa really was going on ahead. 

“I’m thinking about entering,” Langa replies confidently.

Reki tenses, feeling a sour taste in his mouth and a growing feeling of anger starting to rise in him. This was the confirmation he didn’t want at all. What about-

“What about the promise with me?” Reki asks, and he can’t help but try to keep his voice from shaking as his feelings were now on the verge of letting loose. Langa promised him that he wouldn’t get involved with Adam, and now, now Langa was willing to break it. Langa was willing to break something that meant a lot to Reki, something that reassured Reki Langa would be safe, all just for the thrill of skating with that man. 

He was already mad as it was with realizing that Langa was already leaving him to bite the dust, and now Langa was not only allowing himself to place himself in danger but also confirming Reki just how far they’re growing apart. 

Langa’s eyes widen a bit at Reki’s words.

“That’s…” Langa’s eyes trail to look at the ground. 

Indeed, they did make a promise, Langa remembered that. But deep inside, he wanted to feel that thrill again, the same thrill Adam gave him that night they skated against each other. The feeling of adrenaline was something Langa found addicting. So he couldn’t help the urge he had to want to experience it again, especially since Adam was now providing an opportunity for them to go against one another. 

“You said you wouldn’t go against Adam again!” Reki grinds out, annoyance growing by the second. He was disappointed. Disappointed, angry, and fearful with how things were going. Reki could hear the voice in his head repeating to him “he’s going to leave you”, and it was starting to make Reki’s heart beat faster. 

So much emotion, but the sound of blood pounding in his ears was all Reki could hear. Not the rain, not Langa. 

Langa takes a step forward towards Reki. “I’m sorry, but I-”

Instinctively, Reki immediately steps back, refusing to be any closer to Langa, the voice ringing loud in his ears. 

_‘Stop it’_ , Reki thinks angrily, ‘ _stop reminding me!’_

“Don’t apologize!” Reki snaps, head hung low. He hates this, hates how he’s losing control, not only in his emotions, but everything in relation to Langa. Hates how no matter how much he wanted to stand by Langa, fate was shoving down his throat that he would never be able to stand on the same level. 

Reki looks up, amber eyes glowing with anger as he looks at Langa. “It just means you’re gonna break the promise with me, right? Do you know how much I…!” 

Reki trails off. What exactly is the point of trying to persuade Langa anymore? He was going to leave him behind. There’s no need for Reki to try to change Langa’s mind when the blue-haired boy already had his decision set in stone. 

A moment of silence passes between the two, the sound of rain continuously pouring down on them before Reki speaks up once more. 

“That’s enough.” 

Reki begins to walk past Langa when suddenly a hand is firmly gripping Reki’s right arm.

“Reki! I wanna go up against Adam!” 

Immediately, Reki angrily throws Langa’s grip off his arm. 

“With someone dangerous like that!?” Reki didn’t like how Langa was only furthering the confirmation of how much he was straying further away from him. Langa was choosing Adam, was choosing to skate with him, and not only that, was deciding to put himself in danger. 

“But he’s an amazing skater. You’d understand as a skater, too, right?” Langa reasons, “Skating together with someone amazing like that gets you excited!”

Reki could only stare at Langa in disbelief and anguish. He couldn’t believe what Langa just said. 

“Excited?” Reki scoffs. “I…”

Yeah, at first Reki thought racing against one of the best skaters was exciting, but he was quickly proved wrong. The beef with Adam was terrifying. Instead of the feeling of excitement from the adrenaline he got racing that man, he was terrified out of his mind. His heart was beating at a maddening pace as he was whisked away and strung along by Adam. At the end of it, he just got hurt, enough to break his arm, and Langa dared to say skating with that mad man was “exciting”? Did Langa forget the injuries he sustained from that beef? 

“...don’t get excited.” Reki finishes weakly and Langa gives Reki a look of slight shock. Langa himself couldn’t believe that Reki didn’t feel the same way as he did, and usually, they both would when it came to skating. 

“I’m scared,” Reki admits. It was a terrifying experience. But that wasn’t the only thing that was terrifying him now. It was also the fact Langa was willing to experience the same thing that Reki felt terrified of. 

“How can you be acting like it’s all fun and stuff? I don’t get it at all!’ Reki exclaims brokenly. He and Langa really weren’t on the same level. 

_‘He’s willing to leave you,’_ Reki hears the voice in his head say, and he hates how his heart is racing in fear and anguish. It’s painful because he knows it’s true, it's going to happen.

Langa’s looking at Reki with a pained expression as he lets Reki’s words sink in. 

Reki’s looking at the ground, red hair hiding the hurt in his eyes. 

‘ _He’s going to leave you’_

Reki hates that voice. Hates how it’s right.

“You and Adam are nothing like me.” Reki finishes quietly. He really wasn’t. It didn’t matter that Reki had been skating longer, Langa was obviously gifted and excelled in the hobby more than he did. Enough that he could go head to head with one of the best skaters like Adam.

‘ _He’s going to leave you’_ The voice pipes out again and Reki grits his teeth.

‘Shut up!’ Reki angrily thinks back. He hates this, all of this. He hates how no matter how much he wanted to stand on the same level as Langa, to keep being by his side, everything else was telling him he can’t. Everything has been adding up. From Shadow pointing out how no one looks at him, to the skaters who called him a lowlife, to also the fact he couldn’t fly as high as Langa to reach that damn red star, to-to even...

Reki bites his lip, frustration welling up inside of him.

To even Langa basically confirming he was leaving Reki’s side by saying he wanted to skate against Adam. What made Reki feel even worse was when Langa mentioned how skating with Adam made the blue-haired boy excited, implying Reki…

Reki no longer gave Langa that thrill, that excitement. That Reki served no purpose to Langa, so Langa would go on ahead…

and…

...and leave Reki to himself…

Reki can feel the tears threatening to leave his eyes. He knows the rain wouldn’t make it noticeable, but Reki isn’t just about to just have tears. He’s about to break out in pained sobs if he doesn’t leave soon.

“Do whatever you like.” Reki says, defeated, “You crazy geniuses can skate with each other as much as you want.” He soon starts walking away. 

If Langa was going to leave him, why bother holding on? If Langa was going to leave him, then Reki will move forward before Langa does, even if it means moving forward in a different direction than Langa. 

“I can’t keep up.” Reki breathes out. He’s tired of all these negative emotions, and he’s especially exhausted at the fear he’s had. _"You and I...aren’t a good match anymore…"_

Langa feels his body run cold at Reki’s words. 

_‘What does he mean?’_ Langa quietly thinks to himself, watching the red-head continue to walk off in the dark. _‘What does he mean he and I aren’t a good match anymore?’_

He and Reki were always, always a good match. Since the very beginning, since Langa was still learning the basics of skateboarding. They have always been a good match. They both had a passion and drive for skateboarding. So what changed? Why was Reki acting this way?

Langa knew Reki would be upset about him choosing to compete against Adam, but he never thought Reki would be _that_ upset. But then again, Langa knew that the promise he made with Reki meant something to the redhead, especially after Reki had revealed about a past friend becoming injured from skating. But Langa loved the thrill that skating gave him, loved how it felt the most alive when he was in the air, and especially loved how for the first time in forever since he lost his father, he felt genuine happiness.

It was all thanks to Reki of course, the redhead ever so enthusiastic to get Langa to skate with him. The smiles of encouragement Reki gave him were definitely one of the main reasons why each bruise, cut, and scrape hurt less. Reki was always there to pull him up and back on his feet and once again, encourage him to go through with skating. But now...now that's different.

Now Reki just told him to do whatever he wanted, no enthusiasm, and no encouragement. Just a tone that Reki was implying he no longer cared what Langa did. 

Langa remembers the feeling of emptiness it felt when his father died. A feeling that gradually grew to be numb, but deep inside, it was a heavy feeling of depression, of loss. Langa forgot what it meant to actually be genuinely happy. But, meeting Reki changed that. Reki had introduced him to something that allowed Langa to feel alive once more, Reki had given him a reason to smile more, and he's given Langa a friendship, maybe something _more_ , that he wouldn't want to change for the world

So watching Reki walk away, stating how both he and Langa were no longer a good match, made Langa's chest hurt. He already lost someone who gave him so much happiness, and he wasn't going to lose someone again, someone like Reki. Reki who's given him so much, who's given him so much happiness. 

Langa immediately runs after Reki. He refuses that Reki ends the conversation there, fear coursing in Langa as he thinks that they won't ever talk again. He immediately grabs onto Reki's right arm with his right hand. 

"Reki!" 

The redhead stops but refuses to look at Langa, heart pounding erratically. He doesn’t want Langa to be stopping him, not now. Not when Reki was willing to walk away from him to end all of this. 

"Look…” Langa begins cautiously, eyebrows furrowed in distress. “I know you’re upset about me breaking our promise, but-”

"You–You don't understand do you!?" Reki shouts. Of course, Langa wouldn’t understand, they-they’re different! Langa’s at a different level than him! What was Reki expecting for someone like Langa to understand Reki’s worry? 

Langa flinches at Reki’s sudden rise in volume. “But I do Reki! I do!”

Reki only shakes his head. Langa really doesn’t understand. As for Langa, he was becoming unsure if he actually does understand why Reki is acting the way he is right now. 

"I know you're upset because of me breaking our promise, and scared I'll get hurt, but I told you, even if I do, I'll come back to skating, so you have nothing to fear!” Langa assures, making his grip on Reki’s arm firmer to further reassure the redhead. 

"It's not that simple, Langa!" Reki frustratingly replies, pulling his arm out of Langa’s grasp roughly and dropping his skateboard with the other. He soon starts walking over to grip Langa's shirt in clenched fists, amber eyes of anger looking into confused blues. "It's not just you getting hurt anymore, okay!? That's not the only reason why I'm upset over-over this whole thing! You just- you wouldn’t understand!" 

"Then what, Reki!?" Langa exclaims, dropping his blue skateboard that makes a loud thump upon impact hitting the concrete road. He places his hands over Reki’s. He can feel the redhead’s hands trembling and Langa can’t help the look of desperation he has as looks into pained amber eyes. “Help me understand then!”

"I'm–I'm scared, Langa." Reki shakily replies. Reki can feel his hold on his emotions beginning to flow out from the sheer distress he’s feeling. 

"I'm not just scared because you'll get hurt, but because I love you!” Reki shouts, and he’s crying. He knows he is despite the feeling the droplets of rain continuously pouring down his face. His eyes are stinging and he can’t help it anymore. He can’t help but confess everything at this point. He’s tired, and he’s scared.

“I love you so much, okay!? Not just–just as friends either! Romantically! And I...I of course, I don’t want you to get hurt, Langa! Why do you think I made you promise me such a thing!? But it’s not just that, okay!? " 

Reki knows he should feel flustered about him emphasizing his confession, but he’s so torn from the rush of emotions he’s feeling at the moment. He just wanted it to end, wanted to be by Langa. But he knows he can’t.

"It’s not the only thing Langa!” Reki continues.

“I–I'm scared, I'm so scared, you're going to leave me behind! And I...I– I'll be on my own..." he finishes brokenly. Reki releases the clenched material of Langa’s shirt and bows his head. The silence between them makes Reki realize just how much he’s admitted. Not only did he actually confess his feelings, but he also confessed his biggest fear.

Langa was surely going to leave him now. He’s going to find Reki not only someone whose of a low level, someone whose inferior, but someone disgusting for liking someone of the same sex. He’ll also see just how pathetic Reki is for worrying about something as simple as Langa leaving. People come and go, Reki knows that, but it doesn’t mean it hurts any less when it happens. 

Reki feels his heart thumping loudly in his chest. His breathing becomes erratic and the only thing he can think to himself is he needs to get out of there at that moment. He doesn’t want to meet Langa’s eyes, see the look of repulsion, nor does he want to hear Langa’s rejection. Everything will really come to an end at that moment. 

Reki feels the urge to run. To get out at that moment. Before he could even take a step back, he feels a hand on the back of his head, and an arm around his waist. The next thing he knows, he’s being pulled in and his face gently lands on a chest. Amber eyes widened as he processed what was going on. 

Langa was hugging him. 

Suddenly, Reki felt the dam keeping the remaining emotions he had left, break. He starts to sob which soon turns into wails. He desperately wraps his arms around Langa’s waist, pulling Langa as close as possible as his body is wracked with shudders from his sobbing. Langa returns the embrace by holding Reki even tighter. He begins to gently soothe Reki.

“Reki, shh, it’s okay. It’s okay Reki.” But Reki merely lets out a wail and Langa feels his heartbreak. 

“N-no i-it’s not! D-don’t lie t-to me Langa! You’re going to leave m-me!” Reki bawls. He lets out a shaky exhale as he continues to sob. 

Langa can’t help feeling torn at how much doubt Reki has that he didn’t trust Langa’s words. He wasn’t aware the redhead felt this way, both confession of feelings and the fear he had. In his mind, Langa scolds himself for not properly looking at Reki, for being so engrossed in skating that he neglected to see how much Reki was suffering. 

Langa begins to gently rock them both side to side, and the rain only gets worse from there.

“Reki,” he calls out gently and feels Reki tense. “Let’s go back to my house and finish our talk there. If we stay anymore out here, we’re going to get sick, and it’s late now.”

Reki can’t help but unconsciously squeeze Langa’s waist, the fear of being left once again consuming him. 

Langa notices this and gently combs his fingers through red locks to reassure the redhead. “Come on, you have nothing to be afraid of.” 

Reki hesitantly pulls away, keeping his head down as Langa does the same, the blue-haired boy reaching down to pick the skateboard he dropped earlier. Reki also goes over to his abandoned skateboard, picking it up. Langa notices just how tense and unsure Reki’s body language is, so he grabs Reki’s unoccupied hand.

Amber eyes widen as Reki takes in the sight of his and Langa’s hands. He can’t stop the feeling of warmth that blooms in his chest and cheeks and he soon looks back at the ground, finding interest in the wet pavement. Langa merely smiles before tugging Reki to follow behind him. He gives the redhead’s hand a gentle squeeze as they start walking. 

It’s a quiet trip, and when they arrive, Langa notices how the lights are off in his house. He remembers his mom saying she would come home much later, so Langa thinks that this is a perfect opportunity for him and Reki to talk over things. He lets go of Reki’s hand to pull out his house key and doesn’t miss the saddened expression Reki has upon doing so.

Both of them remove their shoes at the entrance, propping their skateboards on the wall before trudging inside. Langa leads Reki to his room and excuses himself as he heads to the bathroom to get towels for the both of them. When he returns, he hands a white towel over to Reki who quietly takes it and begins to slowly dry damp red locks. Langa continues to rub the rainwater out of his with one hand while simultaneously looking for clothes Reki could wear in the meantime. When he does, he gives it to Reki who just remains silent and reserved. 

“You can go change in the bathroom, I’ll change in here,” Langa says.

Reki only nods, a small hum of acknowledgment before picking up the comfy hoodie, shirt, and jogging pants Langa offered him. He treks off into the direction of the bathroom and Langa can’t help but sigh at the course of events that occurred. He begins to strip off the damp white shirt and other garments in exchange for the dried ones he picked. 

The whole situation was...was a rollercoaster in Langa's opinion. But the confession from Reki was one Langa didn't have time to feel flustered about. Instead, he wanted to comfort Reki as he watched the wounded expression on the redhead's face. 

Langa had feelings for Reki. Who could blame him? The redhead had an infectious smile and enthusiasm that always got Langa feeling giddy. They both shared passion and liking towards skating, and whenever they talked about it, Langa just loved how Reki understood him. But of course, Langa didn't want to confess to Reki. For Langa, he didn't want Reki to leave his side from disgust because of Langa's feelings. Langa treasured their friendship. 

Reki has given him so much, has given him a purpose to smile and be happy, to be alive. Not just because of skating, but also because of who Reki is. But to just see how upset Reki was, Langa knew he had to fix whatever it is was worrying the redhead. He wanted to stop the broken expression Reki gave him and wanted the smiles the redhead always had. 

Langa was also thrilled, still is, about Reki's confession. At the moment he heard Reki confess, he felt warmth bloom in his chest, his heart racing. But Langa knew that wasn't the time for them to continue the discussion of their romantic feelings. His friend was obviously emotionally distressed, and Langa wanted to ease off whatever burden was on Reki. 

Langa finishes changing his clothes and sits on his bed. A few minutes pass by before Reki comes in and silently closes the door behind him. 

"Reki," Langa gently calls out, and Reki tenses. "We need to finish our talk. Come over here."

Reki hesitantly looks up before walking over to Langa who suddenly pulls the boy towards him and situated Reki on top of his lap. Reki lets out a small yelp as he's situated on top of Langa, straddling the blue-haired boy. Reki's knees were on either side of Langa's thighs and the redhead couldn't help but feel completely flustered. 

"L-Langa!" He cries out, trying to get up only for Reki to feel arms wrap securely around his waist and pulling him back down. 

"Don't runaway, Reki," Langa says seriously, and Reki lets out a defeated sigh. He's scared to hear what Langa is going to say and he doesn't have a choice but to actually listen to the blue-haired boy. 

Langa knows this whole thing with Reki straddling his lap is such a bold move for him to make, but he caught on just how much Reki relaxes feeling Langa holding him. If that was the only way for Reki to listen to him, so be it.

  
  


"So…" Langa starts, eyes watching as Reki nervously shifts in his lap. "You were scared...of me leaving?"

Reki bites his lip before slouching, letting out a sigh in the process. After a few seconds, Reki nods his head before quietly replying. 

"I...I still...am…" 

Reki mentally scolds himself for how his voice began to wobble at the end. He questions why Langa has to ask so straightforwardly. Hearing his problem come out of Langa's mouth sounded so stupid to even be considered a problem. 

Langa, on the other hand, finds it ironic how they are both scared of the same thing. Of someone previous leaving their side. He lets out a shaky breath. 

"Reki...If there's one thing I can promise you...it's that I'll never leave your side, at least if I can stop it." 

Reki looks up to meet blue eyes before looking back down at his hands that were resting between his and Langa's body. 

"D-don't lie, Langa…" Reki says hoarsely. He doesn't want to believe another one of Langa's promises that would be broken in the future. He feels his eyes stinging before finally, he blinks, letting his tears fall once more. Reki can't help but curse angrily at himself. He really was looking pathetic right now in front of Langa.

Langa frowns before releasing his embrace on Reki. He soon cups Reki's cheeks in each hand and lifts the boy's face. It was a sad sight in Langa's opinion and he didn't like this saddened Reki. 

Langa begins to rub his thumbs over the tears that are spilling, wiping them away as Reki begins to sniffle. "I'm not lying, Reki. You got to understand that." 

Langa can hear how his voice is pleading, hoping Reki would believe in what he's saying. Reki just sounded so disbelieving, so broken, and so unsure with everything Langa is saying. 

"But–but, I–You're more known than ever. Each time you go to S, you gain more and more attention as Snow...I–no one...knows about me Langa…" Reki's tears soon begin to flow even harder. "You're bound to leave me the more you gain attention. You'll find someone better to be with and–and…"

"Reki," Langa says seriously, and Reki looks up to meet determined blue eyes. "I'm not."

"But how can you be so sure…?" Reki wobbly asks. Leave it to Langa to be blindingly determined. 

"Because…" Langa says smiling, "I'm scared as well.”

Reki looks at him confused. 

‘ _Langa being scared?’_ He questions. _‘Scared of what?’_ Langa has shown such courage to go against Adam’s crazy stunts while skating. Even when Langa was going at an insanely unsafe speed, or flying in the air, Langa was never scared. So what exactly was Langa scared of?

Langa’s smile widens and Reki can feel his heart beginning to beat faster at the affectionate gaze Langa was giving him.“I’m scared because I love you too, Reki, and I don't ever want to be away from your side or have you leave mine."

Reki is speechless before he feels heat immediately rushing to his face. Just exactly how straightforward could Langa be!? Then it dawns on Reki that Langa had just returned his confession from earlier, that Langa had also shared the same feelings Reki had and they were mutual. Immediately, Reki tries to look down only for Langa to hold his head in place. 

“Wa-wait, you-you actually like me!? In a romantic sense!?” Reki squawks and almost falls backward off Langa’s lap from how fast jerked his head back in disbelief. 

Langa laughs lightheartedly, amused at Reki’s disbelief. “Yeah, I have. Always have, since a few months back when I had just started skating. You could say I've liked you for a while now Reki.”

Reki blushes. This whole entire time, their feelings were mutual and he never knew. Immediately, he throws his hands over his face and emits a muffled scream of embarrassment. 

“Reki,” Langa breathes out, “please know I won’t try to leave you, nor do I want to leave you, or have you leave me. I know I want to stay with you, even if I do get known around as 'Snow'. I won't forget who was there with me since the beginning.” 

Reki feels his face growing hotter by the second, heart pounding in his chest and Langa loves the reaction he’s seeing from Reki. The redhead’s face was completely red as a reflection of just how flustered and embarrassed Reki was. In Langa’s opinion, as cliche, as it sounds, he found the sight of a flustered Reki beautiful and addicting. Langa found a part himself now wanting to see just what other reactions he can elicit from the redhead.

Still, as much as Langa was reassuring him, it all sounded too good to be true. Langa was just...too good, too gifted, someone who was way out of Reki’s lead. Reki can’t stop the tears that once again begin to fall as he once again begins doubting everything once more. 

"Bu-but, what if I tie you down?” Reki whimpers, because ‘ _what if’?_ “What if you can't skate in good opportunities because of-of you being by my side? What if I get in your way and one day you'll find me as an obstacle? What if–"

Langa soon brings Reki's lips to meet his, silencing the redhead and having the salty tears coming to a stop. Reki’s eyes widened before softening, enjoying the comfort and surge of dopamine that’s coming from this kiss. 

As Langa pulled away, he kissed the crown of Reki’s head. "Reki, you won't tie me down. But as for this whole thing with skating in Adam's tournament, I'm going through with it, and I know you're worried. But I–Reki, I want to. It was thrilling going against Adam, a thrill like when I was snowboarding, and I haven't felt such joy in awhile...so...I'm going to have to go through with breaking your promise."

Reki’s face scrunches up. So Langa was going to break their promise, he was willing to put himself in danger. Langa catches how Reki is once again looking conflicted.

"Reki, please don't look so upset. I told you, even if I do get hurt, I won't stop skating. Most importantly, I would never leave your side because of that."

Reki continues to frown before letting out a sigh. "I...okay…" he says softly. 

"But, it's just...earlier you also said about being excited, skating against Adam...so I thought that…” 

“Thought what?” Langa questions.

“That-That we really weren't a good match anymore. It just sounded like you were saying it wasn't fun skating with me."

Reki's words are wobbling and Langa immediately peppers Reki's face in kisses again to stop the boy from crying his eyes anymore than he already has. Reki lets out a small whine of protest at the sudden affectionate attack but the tears that threatened to leave his eyes retreated. 

"I know I said that, but Reki, that doesn't mean I don't enjoy skating with you. I always do, whether that's to school or anywhere else, like to practice in the park. I love skating with you."

  
  


Langa runs a hand through Reki’s locks and can’t stop the loving feeling he has. "After all, it was you who also got me into this Reki. So don't think you're going to be able to get rid of me."

Reki’s face scrunches once more before he’s crying again, this time from relief as his body feels the weight of all his worries, fears, and emotions begin to fade away. Gosh, he was a cry baby for the non-stop crying. He paws at his eyes and Langa merely takes hold of Reki’s hands to stop the action. 

“You really have to stop crying, your eyes are going to be swollen the next day,” Langa says, kissing Reki’s forehead softly.

Reki tries to glare through his tears.

“I-I can’t help i-it!” Reki hiccups, “I was worried okay!? And scared! And I didn’t want you to-to leave me!’ 

Langa softly smiles. “I know now. You don’t have to be worried anymore like I said.”

Reki nods as Langa wraps his arms around Reki’s waist, pulling the boy even closer so their chests are touching. Reki on the other hand wraps his arms around Langa’s shoulders and soon, the both of them are just embracing one another, with Langa rubbing soothing circles on Reki’s back as the redhead tries to even out his breath.

A good amount of time passes before Langa breaks the silence and states how late it is. Reki also agrees to which Langa suggests that Reki should just stay over since it was already late at night and the rain wasn’t letting up anytime soon. Reki agrees, messaging his mom before following Langa to the bathroom where the both of them can brush and wash up for the night. When the two finish, Langa and Reki are cuddled against one another in Langa’s bed.

Reki was cuddled up to Langa’s left side, head resting on the blue-haired boy’s chest. 

"I was scared you know…" Reki whispers.

"I know. But I'm here to reassure you for you to not be Reki. You mean so much to me. Ever since my dad died...I felt like I never knew what it felt like to be living, to feel happy." Langa smiles and looks down at the amber eyes that are curiously looking up at him. "But Reki, that changed when I met you. When you pulled me into skating and introduced me to S. You mean so much to me, Reki."

Reki couldn't help but blush at how serious Langa's voice became in the last sentence. Reki immediately nuzzles closer in the space where Langa's neck and shoulder meet. 

"You mean so much to me too, Langa. Just...about the whole tournament, if you can at least promise me...that if you feel like you're going to be in any danger, you'll drop it…" Reki whispers "I know you're so capable Langa, I really do. But please don't stay in it if something bad is bound to happen to you…"

Langa runs his left hand through Reki's locks, placing a kiss on the crown of Reki's head. "I can promise you that much Reki. I'll do my best to take care of myself. But that means you do too. If you've got something bothering you...don't hide it from me, okay?"

Reki nods, placing his left arm on top of Langa's torso. "Yeah. I will.”

Reki can’t help but smile. “Langa?”

"Hm?"

"I...uh…" Langa looks down at a flustered Reki. "I love you...good night." Reki flusteredly says, burrowing his face into Langa's neck and nuzzling into the warmth.

Langa chuckles, an affectionate smile gracing his lips. "I love you too Reki."

Langa pulls the covers on top of them and both of them fall asleep, a feeling of contentment in both. 

It was a long day, but at the end of it all, they would be together, no matter what. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for making it this far! I appreciate it and I hope you guys enjoyed taking the time to read it! (^-^)/


End file.
